


Nancy Boy

by Chasyn



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [40]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Good Boy Sihtric, Inspired by Music, Kinda Weird, Lord Uhtred, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Prince Finan, Role Reversal, Song: Nancy Boy (Placebo), Titles Only, but cool, no names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Song 14:  Nancy Boy by Placebo.“We will be your men, Lord .  And we will serve you till death and beyond.”
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Nancy Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS ONE, TOO! COME TALK TO US ABOUT THIS OT3! <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>

The Boy lounges in his Lord’s seat. He doesn’t think anything about it. He simply enters the dwelling and falls upon the chair. It isn’t anything much, doesn’t look special in any way. But the Lord is rather peculiar about it. No one is allowed to sit in it. It is his alone. But still, the Boy sinks down into it without thinking and props his legs up. He lays, stretches out across it, and he closes his eyes. He imagines what would happen if his Lord  _ does  _ see him there, in his chair, and the Boy smiles. He has no doubt he will be called bad, he will need to be punished. And maybe that’s why he does it, for the extra special attention he craves.

But his Lord has been gone for a week, off on some errand for the King that the Boy was left behind again. His Lord had said he couldn’t go and the Boy had thrown a fit and he had gotten in trouble. So the Boy sits in his chair and he imagines and at some point, he falls asleep, thinking of ways his Lord would punish him. Or his Prince. Or both. He doesn’t have a preference. He knows one is just as likely as the other, even though usually it’s his Prince. The dark eyed man loves being rougher on him than their Lord. They will both call his name and call him a bad boy and he is perfectly fine with that. He likes being their bad boy sometimes and he loves groveling for their forgiveness.

He jolts awake suddenly and he sits up. He doesn’t even remember falling asleep! He sits up quickly and then settles back down with a shrug. Maybe he’ll just sleep more. He has nothing to do. His Lord is away and his Prince is busy and the Boy is left alone. He closes his eyes again and wills an image of his Lord and his Prince, looking at him sternly, to his mind. And he smiles.

_ “Boy!” _

The Boy jolts awake again, his eyes wide. He scrambles out of the chair, nearly slipping and tripping over himself. He turns and there they are, standing across the room, looking near like he imagines, and for a moment he wonders if he’s somehow conjured them there. His eyes widen and he longs to run to them and throw his arms around them. He wants to run to them and drop to his knees and worship both of them until his legs give out. But he stops.

There’s a smile on his Lord’s lips and his bright blue eyes seem to sparkle more than normal as he looks at their Boy. He looks to be amused to find their Boy in his chair, the one he’s told their Boy a dozen times over not to touch. But he doesn’t look angry.

The Boy is hopeful for a moment. A week really is a long time to be away! He can’t be faulted for missing his Lord so much that he breaks the rules. He lowers his gaze, trying to look sorry for what he’s done even if he is not. He sticks out his lower lip and pouts, hoping to maybe entice his Lord forward. A week is  _ so  _ long! He wants to rush forward and drop to his knees in front of his Lord and beg for forgiveness! Or for punishment. He’s still okay with either. Just as long as his Lord and his Prince is near.

His Prince stands beside his Lord but he doesn’t look as amused. Their Boy doesn’t look at him, he keeps his gaze down. The Prince stands with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. He’s not that much bigger than his Lord, but his presence always takes over the room and consumes their Boy, leaving him a trembling mess most times. A low growl emits from his Prince as he stares.

The Boy flinches and swallows, nervous and afraid, as he feels the disappointment radiating off his Prince. Deep down, he knows it is all a game. He knows he’s not really in trouble, he’s not really afraid of his Lord or his Prince. He knows they wouldn’t ever hurt him, he knows they love him and that they are as much his as he is theirs. But still, he flinches and he plays the game. He enjoys it and they know it but they would stop the moment he asks them to.

His Lord laughs and turns, reaching out to touch their Prince on the shoulder. “My Prince, ease up on our Boy. He was just tired and lonely. There is no harm done.”

His Prince doesn’t turn, he keeps his eyes on their Boy as he speaks. “My Lord, you are too soft on our Boy. He has broken your rules. He needs to be punished.”

The Boy straightens up a bit and tries not to look excited. He cannot help the smile on his lips and the red hue that spreads across his face and down his neck at his Prince’s voice. He loves listening to the deep drawl of his Prince’s voice or the way the man growls when he’s angry or excited. The Boy also loves the way his Prince’s beard feels against his skin and he can’t help the way he starts to tremble in anticipation. 

His Lord turns to watch their Boy again and his eyes widen a bit. He smiles again and shakes his head. “It seems our Boy wishes to be punished by you,  _ again _ , my Prince.”

His Prince lifts his head and nods slowly. “He does seem excited by the idea, my Lord. Perhaps  _ denying  _ him punishment is a  _ greater  _ punishment.”

The Boy’s eyes widen as he lifts his gaze to his Prince. He shakes his head and he wants to drop to his knees and beg! He doesn’t care what they do to him, he just wants _ something! _ He knows better than to speak now so he bites his tongue lest it loosens against his will. But he can’t quiet the whine in his throat.

His Lord smiles as he turns his gaze back on their Boy. He stares for a moment, tilts his head and smirks. He laughs and shakes his head and starts forward. “Do you want to know what he feels like, Boy?” He asks, walking impossibly slow.

The Boy frowns as his Lord comes closer. He doesn’t know what his Lord means. He wants to ask but he doesn’t know if he should yet, if he’s allowed to speak. His eyes flit to his Prince but the man is no help. His Prince is watching his Lord with curiosity, looking just as confused. The Boy turns back to his Lord and the man is just in front of him and the Boy trembles worse. A whole week of not seeing those blue eyes that could put the sky to shame on him! It just wasn’t fair and the Boy can’t stop the way his body yearns for his Lord’s touch! Or his tongue.  _ Just something! _

His Lord smiles and tilts his head, looking smug and cocky and downright indecent. He reaches out towards his Boy and pushes him gently. Their Boy frowns and stumbles back a step. His Lord chases his steps and forces him back again, guiding him as he places a hand on his chest. Their Boy glances back and sees the chair just behind him and he turns to look at his Lord in confusion. His Lord smirks again and reaches for their Boy’s waist. He lets his fingers graze their Boy’s side and even with his armor, their Boy still shivers. His Lord smiles still as reaches for the pommel of their Boy’s prized seax, tied at his waist. His fingers lace around the grip and he pulls it free.

The Boy bites his lip and tries hard to not to move. There’s confusion on his face as he watches his Lord lift the blade. His Prince looks just as confused as he moves closer to watch. The Boy flits his gaze to his Prince again, asking with his eyes. His Prince meets his gaze and tilts his head and shrugs, conveying he is just as mystified by their Lord’s actions. The Boy breathes out and looks at his Lord again and his breath catches in his throat.

His Lord holds the prized blade to his lips. Then he drops to his knees in front of their Boy and he looks up at him, still smiling and looking positively sinful.

The Boy’s eyes widen and he looks to his Prince for help! He’s so lost! But his Prince doesn’t say anything, he steps closer to their Lord and he drops beside him, kneeling close enough to brush their shoulders and legs together and the Boy’s heart stops beating for a moment in his chest. The sight of both his Lord and his Prince on their knees in front of him is almost too much! He trembles again and stumbles back, forgetting for a moment that he stands right at his Lord’s chair. 

His Lord laughs as their Boy lands in his chair, the sound rising and echoing through the room. His Prince glances at their Lord curiously but he doesn’t hide the smile on his lips or the chuckle in his throat. Their Boy swallows nervously as he rights himself in the chair. He grips the arm rests as if to stand and his Lord touches his knee, stopping him.  _ “Lord.” _ His Lord says with that sinful smile of his. 

The Boy stops breathing again.

His Lord lifts their Boy’s seax to his lips again and he kisses the blade. “We will be your men,  _ Lord _ . And we will serve you till death and beyond.” He pulls the blade away and doesn’t take his eyes off their Boy as he holds the weapon out to their Prince.

His Prince takes the blade and doesn’t hesitate to press his lips to the blade, his dark eyes sparkling as he does so. “Till death and beyond,  _ Lord _ .” He repeats, his lips curling into a smile.

The Boy can’t take it anymore, he feels as if he will explode from just watching them. It’s too much! His whole body feels numb and dizzy and he may just pass out right there! He shakes his head and slides right off the chair, landing in a puddle in front of them. His Lord and his Prince reach for him, worry in their faces and movements. The Boy lets them pull him up and he sits in front of them, breathing softly for a moment. Then he smiles and his nose wrinkles and a giggle escapes his throat. “I have missed you, Lord! I have missed you both!” He says, unable to keep the excitement from his voice.

They both smile and pull their Good Boy to them.


End file.
